


The Travelers

by VieveVakarian



Series: The Travellers [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: D&DxTheHobbit, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieveVakarian/pseuds/VieveVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is set after the events of The Hobbit. It is completely non-canon and just to add even more non-canonness, it's sort of a Hobbit and Dungeons and Dragons.</p>
<p>It is a relationship between Kili and a dragonborn elf (Draco-Elf) monk named Sai but for the most part she goes by Vixen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is my first fanfic so please be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Strangers**

 

It was dark, the moon was covered by the clouds. Despite Vixen's enhanced senses, she couldn't make out where they were headed. They were walking blind and that worried her. "Arannis, can you give us a little bit of light?" She whispered to the Eladrin wizard.

He lit a candle and let it hover in the air in front of the group. It was not much but it was enough and it shouldn't attract attention to the wanderers. All their hard earned money had bought them a ship so they could explore new lands. However the seas were harsh and the stars seemed to change. Navigation had become harder and harder until the sea attempted to claim them as its own. 

"Vixen," Kalen called, "I see a cave!" The Dwarf pointed over to the cliff. It seemed like more rock but as they walked closer, there was no doubt it was a cave.

"Okay, we make camp here tonight. I'll take first watch then wake..." Vixen looked around deciding who to take second watch.

"I'll do it..." Frank called. 

"The Tiefling thinks we'll trust him." Azreal sneered.

"Azreal!" Vixen snapped. She was becoming tired of racial disputes.

The Kalashtar threw up his hands, "Sorry, it's just hard to trust the race of the Infernal, especially when he's a warlock."

The Tieflings were a race that were believed to have come from the very depths of Hell itself. At the height of its glory, their empire spanned across the known lands. However, Dragonborn rebellions destroyed everything, liberating the masses and driving the Tieflings back underground, almost extinct. Meanwhile, the Kalashtar we the embodiment of the spirits that lived in the stars. 

Nothing more was said.Tents were erected while a heavy silence hung in the hair. They were tired, days and days of walking through the snowy mountains with barely any rest had tired them out. Vixen desperately hoped it had past, their Elven ranger Riordan had been separated from the group when the ship was destroyed. She wasn't ready to lose another friend.

She watched. Her hand gripped her Sai. The weapons were the first thing she could remember; she had taken their name. She had grown up in a monastery, yet she did not worship a deity. As a monk she was not given a name- the belief being that their name will be revealed to them. Naming herself after a weapon caused conflict among the monks. She was thrown out, left to defend by herself. Vixen became her new alias, adventuring through the lands, stopping the Great Raid of Vistomere, destroying the Black Cult of Bane- she was unstoppable.  

Her watch was uneventful. With a sigh she stood up and went to wake Frank. She thought about how strange his name was, _'A Tiefling named Frank... how scary."_ She laughs to herself as she enters his tent. Frank is sitting up right.

"Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head, "Cold."

"Well after your watch we could always sh-"

Frank held his finger against his lips. Vixen listened intently... there was nothing...wait! It was a small scratching echoing down the cave. Something was in there with them. Frank stood up as she led him out the tent. She motioned for him to wake up Azreal, while she woke up Arannis and Kalen. 

The Dwarf and the Eladrin were a strange pair. They had become good friends despite how different their customs were. Arannis had been having difficulty carrying his tent over the mountains so Kalen had told him to drop it and instead they could share. Their friendship made Vixen happy; she had brought them together, for once she hadn't destroyed something. 

"Wake up!" She hissed, "We have company!"

Arannis opened his eyes, coming out of his meditation and becoming immediately alert. On the other hand, Kalen thrashed around grumbling about how "she better be a good naked lass" obviously not fully awake. They quietly exited the tent. 

Arannis cast a spell and suddenly the whole cave was on fire. They crept down into the depths of the cave.  _Click_ , they heard. Vixen shouted and everyone got down on the floor... but nothing happened. The continued before they heard another  _click_. They flung themselves to the floor... still nothing. After another few meters  _click._  Everyone got down to the ground, just in time for spikes to come out of the sides of the wall. _  
_

Kalen examined the spikes once he realised they were no longer moving, "These are Dwarven. The way the metals been forged, it's not fine enough to be Elven."

"I hope we don't see any angry Dwarves down here..." Azreal muttered.

Kalen glared at him, "There must be tunnels behind these walls. We'll need to be careful, it's the perfect place to ambush."

"It is unusual for Dwarves to go to such measures of protection in a seemingly ordinary cave. There is likely treasure or something valuable at the end." He commented.

The adventurers continued their journey. Vixen's pulse raced at the thought of the adventure. She was sick and tired of hiking along mountains. She needed the hunt, the chase and hopefully the reward. She was so enthralled in her dreams of mountains of gold that she almost walked into another trap. She felt Kalen pull her back.

It was a huge chasm. She knew she could jump across easily and so could Azreal but she wasn't sure about the rest. She grabbed Kalen suddenly and lifted him up.

He struggled against her surprised, it didn't take long before he realised what she was doing, "No-one tosses a dwarf!" He yelled, but it was too late.

He landed over the other side with a  _thump._  Vixen then grabbed Arannis and threw him over too. Kalen caught the delicate wizard and gently put him down. Frank teleported to the other side with Azreal. Vixen drew a deep breath and jumped. She was nimble, yet strong. Being a Monk taught her to be one with her body and spirit. 

Before they continued on Frank stopped her, "The scratching's louder. It sounds more like shuffling and can you hear how inconsistent it is?"

"What about it?" Vixen asked, oblivious to the danger ahead of them."

"It sounds like a whole city up there."

"Well it isn't like they can stop us. We need to continue on anyway, we either go forward or back to camp."

Frank sighed, "Forward. I am not going to be stuck in a snowstorm ever again."

The friends continued on, dodging traps and fighting a couple of overgrown rats- nothing that excited Vixen too much. To her, this was just the average generic adventure, there was nothing special. There were no old bones that held long forgotten stories or any lost magical secrets, just large rats.

Azreal stopped, "The cave... it just stops here."

"What?! We must have missed something then!" Vixen cried, frustrated. Of course she had missed something, she was much to focuses on the excitement to really notice her environment.

Arannis placed his hand on the wall, "There is something here, it is concealed by magic. If Azreal, Frank and I combined our powers we may be able to reveal it."

An hour of chanting and spell casting went by. Vixen and Kalen sparred against each other in an attempt to relieve boredom but she was becoming impatient.

"We can't do it." Azreal informed them after another two hours.

In an act of desperation she pushed everyone aside and readied herself. With one strike of Stone Fist the wall crumbled. She kicked away the debris, only to see a lot of short men. 

Someone yelled something at her, but all she could hear was  _bderhfgbresrnjkvvfggvbthrinokenshild_

"They're asking what we are doing in the private meeting chambers of Thorin Oakenshield." Kalen whispered.

 

Update: Archive is being silly so end chapter notes are actually in chapter two :/ sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Chapter One is done. I hope you liked it  
> Here are links to each race that I've mentioned just so you can get an idea of what they look like
> 
> http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Draco-Elf_(4e_Race) \  
> http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Eladrin  
> http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Kalashtar  
> http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Tiefling


	2. Chapter Two: The Bard's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes, it's so non-canon Thorin is alive! I'm sorry if that makes you angry but oh well

**Chapter Two: The Bard's Song**

 

Last time: In the private meeting chambers of Thorin Oakenshield

 

"What are you doing here?" The guard repeated in common tongue.

"Er..."Vixen started, "Excellent question... we were just adventuring in the caves and we came to a wall but it was magic and we tried to break it down and then I made it crumble and then you were here and that's what happened."

"You speak with an accent. Where is your place of origin?"

"Anadeas, we came from across the seas, we mean you no harm." Kalen said diplomatically, hoping that they would recognise him as fellow kin and not execute them.

"What about your friends, they are not like any creatures we have ever seen before. Even the elves are strange."

Vixen looked offended but thankfully she kept her mouth shut. Her recklessness and impulsiveness were sometimes an asset, but now, she could get them killed with one false move. She hated being called an elf. Despite initial appearances, Draco-Elves are much closer to Dragonborns. Their skin is tough, they have the strength of a small dragon, they're tall and maybe the most important- they have Breath Power. As the champion of Io, Vixen's power is more advanced than other Dragonborns but she rarely uses it. She says it leaves a funny taste in her mouth; but the real reason is that she is embarrassed by her power. 

"I am a different race of the Elves, we are known as Eladrin." Arannis states.

"Tiefling. As long as you don't plan on destroying my empire, I have no reason to attack." 

"So we're introducing ourselves now... Azreal, Kalashtar, I'm a Bard. I'm useless in fights." While not entirely true, most races do not understand the arcane power bards possess.

"Er... I'm an elf." Vixen said, unconvincingly. 

Draco-Elves are rare creatures, often seen as inbred mongrels, despite their powers and exotic beauty.

The dwarves whisper to each other. One of them leaves while the others train their weapons onto the Travelers. After a few minutes the Dwarf returns with a red headed elf. 

"What is she?" They ask the elf woman while pointing to Vixen.

She walks over to Vixen, inspecting her critically. She places her hand on Vixen's arm, trying to determine what Vixen is. Meanwhile, Vixen squirms, disliking the touch of a stranger.

"Your skin is strange."

"Maybe you're strange and my skin is normal."

The elf is displeased with her response, "What is your name?"

"Vixen."

"I am Tauriel. Your name is not normal."

"It's not my real name. But it is the only one I call mine." Vixen's nose flares in irritation, anyone who was watching carefully enough, would have noticed the smallest bit of smoke leave her nose. She was trying to not attack them, her patience on a short fuse.

"You are not like any elf I have ever met, were you born of magic?"

Vixen laughed, "Of course not! I came from an egg."

Everyone gasped. Vixen was confused, eggs were normal weren't they? Lots of creatures came from eggs. 

"Elves don't come from eggs." Tauriel said.

"Oh... Well I did."

Everyone regarded her with caution. They were unsure of what to do with the elf that came from an egg. It took some time before the guard and Tauriel came to a conclusion.

Tauriel addressed them, "You will be given a home. We have much to learn of your land and your races. However the elf that came from an egg will be separated from you. We believe her dangerous."

Vixen was full of rage. They couldn't take her away from her friends! 

"Where do you plan to put me?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

"You will be kept under watch. I will visit often to learn from you, as will other scholars. If you are deemed to be a threat... well..." She smirked.

Vixen knew the smirk of racial prejudice. She wasn't a full elf. She wasn't one of them. She would always be considered 'lesser.' 

"Who will be my guard?" She was curious. 

"We will discuss that with the king. For now you will come with me."

Tauriel grabbed her arm. Vixen wasn't expecting such sudden contact. She snarled and her talons appeared; easily knocking Tauriel to the side. Tauriel was much to slim to stand against Vixen's muscled body.

"I can follow you myself." Vixen hissed.

Tauriel stood up, regaining her composure, "Very well."

Vixen followed. She noticed they stayed in the back streets. Her talons slowly sunk back into her skin.  _I'm just too scary for them._ She laughed absently. She noticed they were going further underground... "What is an elf doing in a Dwarven city?"

"How do you know it's Dwarven?"

"We're going underground."

"Sort of, it's in a mountain."

"Elves like nature and light. This city is not elven."

Vixen noticed that the walls were closing in on them, the area was dark and damp. Dungeons... Vixen had spent her time in many prisons and dungeons. She wasn't bad, she just had a tendency to scare people or hurt them.

Tauriel produced a key and opened a cell door, it was metal, there was no way Vixen could get rid of it without severely draining her stamina. Her acid breath may help but who knows how many guards there were in here. She needed to be with her friends if she wanted to escape alive.

"You will stay there until they have found people willing to guard you."

Vixen smiled, "Excellent, I don't have to look at you anymore. Perfect!"

She sauntered into the cell. As soon as she was across the threshold, Tauriel slammed the door.

She slumped against the back wall. Who knows how long she'll be stuck here...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Wizard - Arannis  
> http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Bard - Azreal  
> http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Cleric - Kalen  
> http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Monk - Vixen  
> http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Ranger - Riordan (the missing elf)  
> http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Warlock - Frank


	3. Chapter Three: Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter time!

**Chapter Three: Brothers**

 

Vixen lay in the ashes of straw. She had recently set it on fire to keep herself warm in the stone cell. It had been three days and all she had been given to eat was some moldy bread and broth. She had good endurance though and would wait until day five before she subjected herself to such awful food. In her spare time she did push ups and sit ups. They kept her warm and entertained.

She thought about her friends. Azreal was telepathic but there was no way he could communicate with her when he was so far away.  She yawned, she could feel the pools of black that had gathered under her eyes. Movement... she heard movement. It didn't feel like food time yet... maybe they were coming to release her from this blasted cell. She dreamed of the sky and a decent meal.

She heard the rattling of keys, yes! Her door was opening! No! Tauriel was at the door. 

"Please tell me you aren't going to be guarding me." Vixen sighed.

Tauriel smirked, "I'm not. Instead you get to be watched by two of the best guardsmen under the mountain."

Vixen could sense the haughty pride in Tauriel's voice. 

She flopped her head back onto the stone, "Mmmmhmmmmm."

"I suggest you get up, surely you want to rest somewhere that isn't cold."

Vixen growled, lifting her self up.

"My, my you look worse for wear." Tauriel taunted.

"That's what happens when you don't bathe, sleep or have make up." Vixen smirked.

Tauriel led her back out of the dungeons. Vixen noticed they no longer used the side passages, probably to humiliate her. Dwarves stared at her. Vixen felt self conscious, but she was too tired to care. Eventually Tauriel stopped outside a door, opened it and motioned for Vixen to go inside. 

"Which way's the bathroom?" Vixen demanded.

Tauriel laughed, "Down the hall, second on the left."

Vixen made a beeline for the bathroom. She immediately slammed the door shut behind her and began to derobe. She was perplexed by the taps on the bath. Usually buckets were used or they just bathed in streams. As travelers, she and her friends never had the luxury of heated water. She turned them on and filled the bath. 

She didn't test the water once it was full, instead she plopped herself straight into the water- splashing it everywhere in the process. She settled into the bath, soaking up the warmth. It didn't take long before the water turned grey with the soot that had covered her body. Vixen's nose twitched when she noticed how dark the water had become. She didn't think she had been so dirty.

After resting in the bath for an hour, she hopped out. On a rack near the bath there were strange cloth things.  _Towels..._ Vixen identified them as. She gingerly touched one, unsure of what to expect. She had never used a towel before. Often the fire was enough to dry her; or the staggering sun- it depended where they were.

She wrapped the towel around herself and decided to explore before she slept. She felt the adrenaline course through her veins; it didn't matter that she was only exploring a house, it was still an adventure which excited her to no end. She found a bedroom but there was a smaller bed to the side,  _they're going to guard me as I sleep..._

There was a storage room, a clean robe was there. She turned her nose up at it. Vixen preferred leather armour or dresses. She stared at it for a moment before picking it up and ripping off the sleeves and most of the skirt. She smiled, glad to have made something she could fight in if she needed to. She let her towel go and grabbed the shreds of the robe. She wrapped the cloth around her breasts to keep them in place. She refused to go out if she wasn't properly prepared and seeing as the dress provided no support, unlike her leather armour, she needed to be bound.

She left for the final room at the end of the hall. It was a living room with chairs that looked more like beds. There was also a table but Vixen ignored it. She had never seen a bed chair, she was intrigued. She hopped onto it, laying down, she found it uncomfortable. After years of sleeping on straw and rock and earth, something so squishy was strange for her to feel.

She lay on her stomach, deciding she should sleep before she did anything else. Food could wait. She closed her eyes and drifted off; it took all of ten seconds. 

 xxx

 

She awoke to a strange smell. She could smell a trace of Dwarf and male. Her eyes opened immediately and she snapped into an offensive position, ready to strike.

She heard chuckles, "Calm down. I am here to guard you. If anyone is going to get hurt, its most likely going to be me. "

She surveyed the intruder, "Who are you?"

"Fili. My brother Kili and I will take turns in guarding you."

The blond dwarf sat opposite her. She went over to him, putting her face right up to his and sniffed him, "You smell strange. Dwarves usually smell different in my experience."

"Most elves don't go around sniffing people."

"Well, apparently I'm not like most elves." 

"Most elves don't come from eggs."

She sighed, "There is nothing wrong with coming from an egg. Why were you and your brother picked?"

"You're curious aren't you? Kili was very insistent in watching over you because he wants to protect Tauriel. He's my brother, I want to make sure you can't hurt him easily."

 

_Ah, makes sense. Red elf was so proud because her boyfriend was coming to protect her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Also I hope I don't screw up my notes again :S
> 
> Sorry we haven't met Kili yet, next chapter I promise! I just want to make sure there's a good set up into their meeting. I don't want it to be rushed


	4. Chapter Four: Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULD BE DOING HOMEWORK
> 
> Too many SACs... but Kili is sexier and much more fun so
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters come from Tolkein. Dungeons and Dragons references such as moves, classes and race.

**Chapter Four: Kili**

 

Around what Vixen assumed was night time, a servant brought up two roast chickens with potatoes and turnips. Vixen was confused, why weren't they bring her guard dinner too?

Fili took some meat and vegetables and begun eating. Vixen glared at him. He had taken such a small amount; he had only taken half a chicken. Vixen picked up the untouched chicken and the half that he had left and put them on her plate. She decided she would leave her talons and just eat with her hands. In five minutes Vixen had devoured all the food.

Fili looked at her, "You're definitely not an elf."

"What makes you say that?"

He laughed, "Well elves don't annihilate so much food in five minutes. Also, you're not as thin as they are."

"I don't want to be thin. I don't even want to be an elf."

"Really?" He looks surprised.

"It's complicated. But I used to be different."

"So what are you now?"

She leans in, "Sure you can handle it?" 

He grins, "I'm sure."

"They call us Draco Elves. Half Elf, and half Dragonborn."

His eyes widen, "What's a Dragonborn?"

"You don't have them?" 

"Well, obviously not."

"They're humanoid creatures, created from the blood of dragons. Usually 6ft 5 and taller. They have scales, and sort of like leathery, feathery hair, and big hands, and talons, and they can breath elemental power. It depends what they're born with. And they can see really well in the dark, and they speak Draconic."

Fili understands now, "You wish you were one don't you?"

"I used to be."

With that silence hangs over them. Vixen is still hungry but she isn't in the mood to talk anymore. She went and sat of the bed chair and began to meditate. She wasn't particularly good at it; often finding herself distracted. She heard the door at the front of the house open and close. Then there were footsteps. Then there was talking. She didn't care what they were talking about. Someone left.

"Well you are quite the strange one aren't you?"

She open her eyes and turned to the voice, "You're the strange one... aren't you a little tall for a dwarf?"

The dwarf she was looking at was very strange indeed. He was much lankier than the average dwarf and while he was short, he was taller than a dwarf should be. 

"Dwarves don't have to be the one height." There was a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

"No but they usually aren't as tall as you."

"My brother was telling me that you're part dragon; now that's weird. Do you breath fire?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Not just fire. I also breath lightening, acid, poison and ice."

"You're kidding me right?"

She shook her head. She couldn't help but enjoy the Dwarf's ignorance. He was... well Vixen wasn't sure what he was. She liked his brown hair and his brown eyes. She had always liked brown eyes. She couldn't help but like his shaggy hair and beard. They reminded her of home, where everyone was not so clean cut and well presented.

"So you're Vixen?"

"That is what I call myself."

"But it isn't your name?"

"Nope. I prefer not to tell people. Instead I took the name of a whore I killed. She defiled someone's honor or something."

Vixen could tell by his expression that he was unsure if she was serious or not. She was but she decided that he didn't need to know. Instead she smirked at him, stood up and walked over to him. She sniffed him. 

"Sniff people often?"

She nodded, "It's much easier to learn about someone from their smell. You smell like red elf."

His cheeks turned red. She grinned at him, "What is your name?"

"Kili."

She disliked that he had blushed at her mention of red elf. She wasn't sure why; it just annoyed her. She decided that it would be best if she just went to bed. She felt almost flustered when she thought about him. She also didn't like feeling self conscious. 

 

xxx

 

She awoke to snoring.  _Stupid dwarf._ She tried to get back to sleep but he was irritating. She left the warmth of the bed to go and wake him. She looked down at him for a moment; taking in his rugged handsomeness. After a moment, she realised that she was being a bit creepy and shook him awake.

He grumbled some Dwarvish words. 

"You're snoring."

He didn't respond, instead rolling over and snoring again. Vixen huffed, in a moment of anger she lifted up his bed and flipped it on its side. He began to swear in Dwarvish. Vixen stomped back to her bed. As she tried to get back to sleep she could swear she heard him stifle a laugh.

 

xxx

 

She awoke before him.  _Lazy Dwarf._ Vixen noticed that there was a small leather bound book under his bed. She considered looking through it, but she decided she would rather not know about the red elf.  _The dwarf did not smell of sex though..._  Somehow this made her feel happier. She was hungry but more than that, she was lonely. She missed her friends. 

Az? She called out in her mind. While she couldn't communicate telepathically, Azreal was used to hearing her voice. If he were close enough to communicate, he would hear her.

No reply...

She sighed. Already she felt cramped. There was nothing to do. Nothing to explore. She itched to discover something. She didn't care if it was treasure; just a lost story would be more interesting than this rock!

She was too busy trying to call out to Azreal to notice Kili wake up. 

"Morning. You know, either you are a very capable sleep walker or you are very rude to those who are sleeping?"

She shrugged, suddenly feeling very conscious of how her hair was probably messed up from sleeping. 

"Not even an apology?" He teased.

"I had reason." She replied bluntly.

He seemed taken back by her sharp tone and for some reason she instantly regretted snapping at him. She decided that she would try and get to know him better- it's not like she had anything better to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :D


	5. Chapter Five: Roll With the Lack of Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am in a writing mood...

**Chapter Five:** **Roll With the Lack of Wind**

 

"So Kili, how did you and red meet?" Vixen asked curiously.

She had just gotten out of the bath and her hair was still wet and dripping. Her gold tattoos were shining. They were sometimes black and sometimes gold and sometimes they didn't show at all. The golden indicated her happiness, she was much happier than she would care to admit. 

"You're just calling her red now? Uh well it's a really long story..."

"When do you and your brother change shifts?"

"It depends. Just whenever we feel like it at the moment. You haven't exactly been to threatening, except to my sleep." 

They both laugh. A moment that Vixen relishes, she doesn't feel so tense and nervous.

"Well, I'll exchange one of my stories, for yours."

And so she sat there, staring at him, enthralled in his story. She enjoyed the way his face lit up as he described the events. There were so many names like Bilbo and Gandalf that she couldn't put a face to but she enjoyed it all the same. The combination of the sense of adventure and Kili made her overjoyed. She laughed when he told funny stories and she listened in suspense as he described how he almost died but red had saved him. Suddenly she didn't hate the elf as much. Her favourite part though was the huge battle. While the dragon was cool, she had killed many however she had never been involved in an all out war. Only the Commander had...

She was too busy thinking about the Commander, to notice that he had stopped talking.

"I didn't think it was that boring..." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Oh... no! You really weren't. I enjoyed it very much in fact. Right so now my story..."

 

"Commander Zerathina was a Dragonborn. Her father was killed in the Dragonborn rebellions against the Eladrin. She decided that she would abandon her clan in search of a new path..."

And so Vixen told the story. Kili found himself fascinated with the strange land and the strange characters. He realised that she referred to the companions she was with. He wondered what had happened to their fearless leader.

"...Eventually she found her place as the Champion of Io. He was an old god that had been split into two..."

"...After killing Tiamut she died. Kalen could not heal her. She was beyond any magic. However, her God Io was thankful. He gave her the choice, she could either ascend to Divinity with him or she could be reincarnated. She chose reincarnation, she was not ready to be a Divine."

"That's it?"

She pursed her lips, "That's all I've been told. I'm meant to be her reincarnation and it would make sense. According to our legends, souls recognise each other no matter what physical form is taken."

Kili didn't speak for a full minute, "Wow."

"T'is not that impressive. They were her accomplishments, not mine. I follow my own path."

Kili nodded in understanding, "I should get to Tauriel." 

"Really?" Vixen felt disappointment.

"She might be wondering where I am."

"Make her come to you." 

She disliked his possessiveness of her. He worried that she would be wondering where he was; when it should be obvious where he is. 

"You really think that works? And how many have you been with?"

Vixen winked, "I don't think we're close enough yet to divulge that sort of information."

Vixen was horrified at her actions. She had seen the whores do this sort of act many times towards their patrons.  _Courting... I can't seriously be trying to court him can I?_ Her heart felt like it had dropped into her stomach. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her demeanor. 

He chuckled, "Well, I suppose I'll have to spend more time with you to find out... you know, your tattoos keep changing colour?"

She frowned, "Actually I don't. I don't control it."

"What do they mean?"

"Spend more time with me and you'll find out."

Vixen. I'm tracking you now.

Az! You can hear me? 

Obviously not...

Oh be quiet...

Are they treating you okay?

Much better than they did in prison.

Silence...

"You seem to be concentrating on something?"

She grinned, "Oh nothing important." 

A servant entered with breakfast. She recognised sausages, and eggs, and there seemed to be lot of exotic fruits. Vixen grabbed all the sausages and eggs and quickly at them. 

"Uh, perhaps a little more food?" Kili asked the servant. 

She nodded, wide eyed at Vixen's eating habits and ran off to fetch more for Kili. Even then, Vixen hate half of the sausages she returned with. 

"How do you eat so much?"

"What? I could eat way more."

Kili seemed surprised, "And I thought Dwarfs and Hobbits ate a lot..."

"What's a hobbit?" Vixen mumbled, her mouth full of some fruit.

"They're like Dwarfs but less bulky and with bigger feet."

"Oh! We have them too! They're called halflings."

Kili produces a pack of cards after they eat and begins to teach Vixen how to play some of the games he knows. Vixen does not understand most of the games as they require a subtle approach to winning. Soon she begins to smell... "Red is here."

She hates how Kili's face instantly brightens. 

She hears red enter, "Hope I'm not disturbing anything..."

She can see how they both want to embrace each other but maintain their professional manner. 

"Vixen we are allowing your friend Azreal to visit. Kili and I will be standing out the front of the door so don't try anything and afterwards Fili will return to guard you."

"'Kay red." She says, pretending that she doesn't care that Kili will be leaving with her.

They leave and Azreal enters. They don't talk for the whole time. Instead he telepathically shares his memories with her. She learns that they are being treated well and they have not being forced separate like she is. 

As he is about to leave he turns around and says, "Just roll with the wind Vix..."

She cocks her head, "There's no wind here Az..."

Fili comes in afterwards. She can't help but wish that he was Kili...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone etc etc.


	6. Chapter Six: Braid Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters or races or classes or the quote this chapter is named after.
> 
> Soooooo who wants some sexy hair braiding time with Kili ;)
> 
> *Raises hand instantly*

**Chapter Six: Braid Me Like One of Your French Girls**

 

Weeks went by under house arrest. Times with Fili or Fee as Vixen now called him were fine but painfully long. She couldn't help but wish it was Kili with her. Fee and her had a brother-sister relationship, but her and Kili... she couldn't help but wish she wasn't just making up the sexual tension between them but he had red. Red wasn't that bad, she visited once a week to inspect Vixen and try and learn about her.

It had been seven weeks when they finally decided Vixen was safe. She was allowed out and about as long as one of her guards were with her. She explored various areas around 'Kingdom Under the Mountain.' She found it a stupid name. She was frustrated though, she couldn't poke around in treasure rooms or people's private chambers because Fee was with her and she didn't want him to get in trouble.

They retired to her quarters and Kili arrived. He and Fee exchanged a few words and then Fee left. Kili sat down and started absentmindedly braiding his hair. His mind was off somewhere else. Vixen hand clenched into a fist as she smelled red on him. It was making her feel nauseous. She decided to go and bathe.  _Anything is better than smelling red... though he still doesn't smell of sex._ _  
_

She filled the bath, almost to the brim. She didn't overdo it though because she didn't want it to spill over the edge. She ran no cold water at all. Her skin became scaly as it made contact with the burning water. There was steam everywhere in the room. She enjoyed the peace and serenity that came with it. There were no distinct smells in the bathroom; nothing to make her nauseous, nothing to remind her of red and definitely nothing to make her think what Kili had been doing with red.

She submerged herself, completely underwater. She enjoyed the traits of being a dragonborn. They had a second, transparent eyelid to cover their eyes underwater... or maybe that came from elves? She wasn't sure, but she liked it. She wished she had gills too. But her endurance could allow her to hold her breath long enough. She tried breathing fire underwater but it just made bubbles. She giggled, enjoying the moment.

She hopped out of the bath, drained it and put her clothes back on. She had managed to find the materials earlier that day and added in an extra layer to her dress that would hold her breasts so she would no longer have to bind herself. She didn't mind binding but it was a pain to do so often and she couldn't sleep in it. Not that she could sleep anyway, her mind wandered to Kili and what he was doing and ...

She blinked,  _Snap out of it Vixen..._ She accidentally let out a low growl. She frowned,  _I just threatened myself... great..._

Kili must have heard her growling and came to check on her, ready to strike at danger.  She relaxed and he did too, "Did you hear something?"

Quick Vixen... make a cover up! "Uh... must have been the pipes... I'm not used to having plumbing. Usually we all just head into a stream and bathe."

"Wait you used to bathe with your group?" He seemed intrigued.

"Of course. You should never split up. Everyone must be together in case of danger."

"But they're all guys..." His voice trails off.

Vixen giggles, "Silly Kili... heh that rhymes, alas, no we did not have sexy times in the streams."

Kili laughs, "Yes well I suppose Dwarves don't mix with other races much do they?"

"Except you."

He blushed and didn't reply. They sat playing cards, Vixen's wet hair occasionally splashing onto the cards. Eventually it dried and she combed her fingers through it trying to be rid of the knots. She decided she wanted to do something with it and began clumsily plaiting it but other bits of hair would become stuck in the plait causing it to sit out at odd angles.

"You don't braid your hair much do you?" He said, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"Want to show me?" She challenged.

He turned a little red at her request, "You know braiding another's hair is a sign of intimacy..."

She sighed, "So what? We're friends right? Friends are intimate, not in the same way as lovers but like in a sharing secrets way."

He nodded, "True."

He motioned for her to sit on the chair bed. She sat in front of him so he could easily reach her hair. She felt heat begin to pool between her legs as his warm hands brushed past her neck. She sat for ages, just enjoying it when he would touch her. Kili leaned forward to do the very front of her hair and in doing so put his face right next to her neck. She could feel his hot breath and all she wanted to do was touch him. Or for him to touch her, to enjoy her...

She reprimanded her foolish thinking but it was so difficult to ignore Kili's face right next to her neck. As he leaned even further forward to finish the braid off she felt his lips brush past her neck. Her insides clenched, reveling in the feel. She could swear she felt his lips touch her neck a second time, ever so faintly. It almost felt intentional... Vixen sighed, now she knew she was just being silly.

"There done! Now you look..." His voice trailed off as she turned to him.

"Is it really that bad?" Vixen asked, suddenly very self conscious.

"No... just uh..." Kili couldn't think of what to say. He tried and tried to form words but he couldn't. He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful but he felt so guilty already...

"Different?" Vixen asked.

"Yeah..."

 

And they sat in tense silence for the rest of the evening.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup for reading.  
> I'm sorry about the quote reference, it just came to me and I was like yep
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE KILI POV woooooooooooo!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Guilty Party Surrendered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KILI POV woooooooo

**Chapter Seven: The Guilty Party Surrendered**

 

Kili was sleeping. He was having dreams of a great dragon transforming into a girl. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. She was beautiful but in a strong, determined way rather than the willowy grace most Elves possessed. Her muscles were toned but not over the top. She was tall and every step she took was important and meaningful...

Kili awoke, his erection fighting against his small clothes. He cursed himself,  _why does she haunt my dreams?!_ He loved Tauriel, he was sure of it. They had fought together. She had saved his life.  They had been together for ages. And yet now some unknown girl has come into his life and he's dreaming about her. He's wanting to spend more time with her. She's strange and her customs are so different to theirs and yet he finds her funny. She wasn't very feminine either. She stomped around, only ever being quiet when she wanted to be. 

He remembered braiding her hair. It felt tough yet also silky. She was a strange creature. Tauriel had told him that she had grown talons from her hands when she was threatened. And her smell... it was like spices mixed together with a faint hint of smoke. It was intoxicating to him. He just wanted to smell it again and again. He hadn't meant to kiss her on the neck... Her smell had just drawn him in... He wasn't going to tell Tauriel. It didn't mean anything, it was just a stupid one time thing. 

He decided to ignore his erection, hoping it would die down before he saw anyone. He quickly pulled on some clothes and left to get some breakfast. He was surprised to see Fili and Vixen at the hall eating with the other Dwarves. She seemed to be in the middle of a story, her hands waving bombastically around her head as she told them of her adventures. He wondered if she missed her friends. He felt jealousy creep over him; they were all males. He honestly wanted to know if she had ever been with them.

Tauriel waved Kili over. He went and sat down next to her. She seemed concerned, "I was waving for ages, is anything the matter?"

He shrugged, "Didn't sleep the best I suppose."

Tauriel looked down at his pants, she winked at him and leaned into his ear, "I could always help with that you know..."

Kili and Tauriel had been holding off on their sexual advances. Kili was new to women and just wanted to wait. Usually when she said things like this his heart would begin to race but instead he just felt uncomfortable. He sighed...  _It'll pass_. He didn't believe it but he hoped that it would. He didn't want to hurt Tauriel. She was already sacrificing so much by being with him instead of with the Elves. He knew she missed the light and the forests but she insisted on being with him. They had talked about leaving and it had always seemed like such a good idea but now... He couldn't stand the thought of being away from Vixen.

Eventually Vixen and Fili left. Fili disliked how they bumped together as they walked and the way that they looked at each other. He could hear her booming laugh and he knew that she was genuinely happy. 

 

Little did he know Vixen was thinking about him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, I promise I'll post the next chapter ASAP to make up for it


	8. Chapter Eight: It's Not Me, It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this will be extra long to make up for the short one

**Chapter Eight: It's Not Me, It's You**

 

Vixen watched as red leaned into Kili to whisper something in his ear.  She decided it was time to leave. Fee had recently told her that she could visit her friends. She politely asked him and they left. They walked out and she told him a joke about a dwarf and an elf walking into a tavern...

Her friends had been put into quite nice chambers. Fee noticed how she was looking and told her, "They've been very helpful. The ... cleric, Kalen has helped heal many of our ill."

They both heard running footsteps and turned around. Kili was running after them. Fee looked confused, "What are you doing?"

Kili took a few deep breaths before replying, "It's too dangerous to leave her with her friends without two guards."

Fee's brow furrowed, "She's fine. She isn't a monster."

Vixen growled instinctively at Kili, annoyed that he thought she was too dangerous and could strike out like an animal. 

Kili was taken back by Vixen's growl. It was low and primal... His mind wandered off as he thought about pinning her down while she growled in frustration. He really hoped his pants didn't give away his slowly hardening member. He didn't really think she was dangerous. He just wanted to be away from Tauriel... and closer to Vixen. He knew he would have to apologise later. 

Vixen barged through the door. She found herself in a hallway. She marched right down it and kicked open the door at the end. Her friends were all there, playing some sort of game. Vixen knew it was Liars Dice but Fee and Kili didn't. The grins on everyone's faces were priceless. They all stood up and went over to Vixen, each hugging her. Kili was overcome with rage when Azreal picked her up and twirled her around before placing a kiss on her forehead and then one right next to her lips. 

She punched him on the arm amiably and they all sat down again. She played Liars Dice with them as they talked about what they had been up to. Everyone roared with laughter and there was much cursing from the Dwarf whenever he lost. 

Vixen and Azreal were staring at each other. Vixen's eyes were narrowed. Kili became anxious, "What are they doing?"

Frank laughed, "Kalashtar are telepaths. She's probably trying to block him from her mind."

"And succeeding, may I add?" Vixen added anyway.

Telepath... He wondered just how far their telepathic connection went.

"Very far." Azreal said, relaxing.

He turned to Kili, "If I concentrate enough I can send pictures or feelings to people."

Vixen snorted, "Even the dirty ones."

This earned more laughter from everyone in the room except for Kili.

"Don't worry though dwarf. I only communicate with those who allow me to."

So Vixen had allowed him... 

Kili couldn't believe how angry he was. This wasn't like him at all. He was all about having fun... why did this girl change him so much?

"I think it's time for Vixen to leave...        

Fee glared at him, "Give the girl a chance Kili... She hasn't seen them in months."

"Then she can wait a little longer."

Vixen's skin rippled, becoming scaly as she prepared to strike. Azreal grabbed her arm; she stiffened under his touch and then relaxed.

"It's fine Fee. I'll visit again tomorrow."

She stormed out and headed back to her chambers. Fee gave Kili his best disappointed look. He hated doing it but sometimes he needed to be the big brother, especially when Kili was acting so strangely. He followed Vixen. Kili avoided the gazes of all her friends and followed silently.

He found Fili heading towards the tavern and intercepted him, "Where's Vixen?"

Fili pursed his lips, "In her chambers. I thought it best to leave her alone."

Kili nodded and headed towards Vixen's chambers. He told himself that he would make it up to her somehow. 

He found Vixen flopped on her bed. He didn't say anything, unable to form words. She sat up and narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not a monster. I may be different to you but that doesn't make me a monster."

Kili sighed, racked with guilt, "I know Vixen, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"You had relations..." He trailed off.

"With Azreal?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Perhaps once. It really doesn't matter. We travel together now, things have changed."

"What happened?" Kili was very curious now.

"He was an assassin sent to kill me. Instead we slept with each other. Whenever I returned to the Inn he would be there. This continued for a while before he asked if he could travel with me. He no longer wanted to kill people, he wanted to travel and adventure with me. The relationship ended there. I cannot have a source of tension among my companions."

Kili breathed a sigh of relief. There was nothing between them anymore. He felt he could breath easier and there was a small warmth in his chest. 

"Why aren't you and red having sex?" Before he could say anything she added, "You asked me something personal, I get to ask something back."

He felt his cheeks turn red, "How can you tell?"

"I can smell it."

He wondered how much she could smell, "Well I am an heir to the throne. I can't just marry an elf. Also... I want to take things slow."

She nodded, demonstrating that she understood. She stared at him, obviously thinking. Kili could feel twitching in his pants. Vixen's acute senses made him uncomfortable, he needed to get out of there before she noticed. He started to walk out but heard her get up and then felt her hand grab his wrist, "Don't leave just yet..."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her around, pushing her up against the wall. Her eyes widened, he had taken her by surprise. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He could no longer ignore the desire. His lips caught hers in a fiery kiss. She could feel a warmth settle over her as their lips clashed. As he pressed up against her she noticed his length pushing against her leg. 

She was insanely turned on and began to explore his mouth with her tongue. He responded by relinquishing his grip on her wrist and moved his hand to her breast. She ran her newly free hand through his hair, pulling it as he playfully nibbled at her bottom lip. His other hand let go of her wrist and headed towards her legs. He ran his hand up her leg, slowly to tease her. He heard her moan, frustrated, as his hand stopped over her small clothes which were already soaked.

Her hands began to move lower... He gasped.  _What in Durins name am I doing?_ Vixen realised his hesitation and freed her lips from his. She gave him a sad smile as he left. 

Kili felt a knot form in his stomach. What was he going to do? He had never felt drawn like that to anyone before... Neither had he ever considered himself the sort of person to cheat. He felt sick with guilt. He went and joined Fili at the tavern. They drank in silence as Kili pondered his situation.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made up for it ;)  
> Finally some sexy times!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
> Though guilty Kili is no fun nor play at all ;(


	9. Chapter Nine: Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooo more writing...

**Chapter Nine: Steam**

 

It was the first time Vixen had been allowed outside. She could smell the fresh air and she loved it, it was the taste of freedom. It was a pity that Fee was with her instead of Kili. She hadn't seen Killi since the incident and she missed him. She knew he was avoiding her. They had shared such an amazing moment but he was already with red and Vixen had crossed the boundary or so that's what she thought. She didn't think that Kili had enjoyed it. 

After she felt one with the world around her again she reluctantly headed back into the mountain. Kili was constantly with red these days, in fact they had headed to Greenwood together. Fee had told her how beautiful it was over there. Vixen disliked how romantic the trip sounded. She asked if they had business there but Fee said he knew of none. 

 When she returned to her chambers she went to her bedroom. Azreal was waiting for her, "You and the Dwarf huh?"

Vixen sighed, "Let's not talk about it."

"Never thought you would be into shorter men..." 

Vixen hit him playfully. 

"He's gone now." Azreal stated. He stared at her, "And you're sad about it."

Vixen glared at him but she didn't respond. She wasn't sure where he was going with this. Perhaps he was going to tell her to get over it or to move on or maybe that she was stupid. They were from completely different worlds. Everywhere in his world things were more civil and there was more order. Vixen's world was littered with bandits and cultists and so many different races and languages.

"He left because he wanted to forget about you, he couldn't get you out of his mind."

"You shouldn't go into other people's minds Az... "

They looked at each other and grinned, they both knew that was a lie. 

"Find out anything else?"

Vixen was curious. She just needed some peace of mind... and a good chat. She wasn't keen on talking to Fee about his brother.

"Oh you know the usual affairs and..."

He was met by Vixen's furious glare. 

"He was thinking about you... naked..."

Vixen grinned uncontrollably. Azreal stared at her, "Bane's sword you're strange when you like a guy."

Azreal and Vixen talked for a while before Azreal left. Vixen decided to take a bath. She ran only hot water again filling the bathroom with steam. She decided it was the only way to have a bath. Any other way would be too cold. Her thoughts yet once again drifted to Kili, she thought about touching herself but she was hesitant. She was too sad to seriously consider having any sort of fun time. 

Instead she lay back in the bath tub and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the warmth; there was none in the mountain. She began to meditate. 

 

-

 

Kili and Tauriel's journey had been cut short. Thorin had need of Kili back at the castle and Tauriel refused to leave Kili's side so they had both returned. Kili had been rehearsing in his head what he would say to Vixen. He knew he would have to talk to her at some point and there was no point in trying to avoid her because she was always around Fili. 

He wanted to see her. He knocked on the door to her quarters but there was no reply. He decided he would just wait inside for her. He was going to tell her that it was a mistake, everything was a mistake. It was just a spur of the moment sort of thing and it would never happen again. His feelings for her were merely lustful and held no real meaning in the long run. 

He almost choked on the steam that filled the quarters. It was hot and humid and made it difficult for him to breath. He was curious as to why there was so much steam. The bathroom door was still open so he peeked in. He saw Vixen laying in the bathtub. She looked so serene and relaxed. She was usually very uptight and anxious, wanting to be out and doing something. 

He was worried for a moment but her hand absentmindedly brushed some hair out of her face. He hoped she hadn't noticed him. He should have left straight away but he felt so drawn to her. She was nothing like Tauriel but something about her was much more enticing . He liked her sense of adventure, her need for it, her love for it. He fantasized about what she looked like under the water. It was hard to make out anything through the steam and the water. 

His brow furrowed, he left like a creep. He shouldn't have lingered. He quickly turned around and left her quarters as fast as he could; hoping that she had no idea that he had visited. Unfortunately he bumped into Tauriel on the way back to his chambers. 

"Kili! I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"You've seemed so distracted lately. I was going to ask what the problem was..."

"No problem at all."

She pulled him behind a pillar and tried to kiss him. He turned his head so she only kissed his cheek. She was pressing herself up against him, she could feel how aroused he was. 

"Why do you avoid me if you're so desperate," She breathed huskily. 

"I'm not Tauriel. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it Vixen?" Her voice wavered, she was worried.

Kili frowned... he hated himself for what he was about to say, "Yeah... she's so different. We know nothing about her kind...... we-we can't really trust her."

Tauriel smiled, "Are you worried for me?"

Kili grimaced but Tauriel took his expression as a yes, "Oh Kili, you don't need to worry about me. You should know by now that I can take care of myself."

They embraced and he went back to his chambers, unsure of what would happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo, I promise more sexy timesss soon
> 
> So Bane is a dungeons and dragons deity, so Bane's sword is like saying dear God or something like that.


	10. Chapter Ten: Who Has Time For Small Clothes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for some more sexy time ;)  
> I shall deliver

**Chapter Ten: Who Has Time For Small Clothes?**

Kili was asleep when Vixen stomped into his chambers. He woke to her standing over him. 

"Huegrgfbrfmfb..." Kili muttered.

"Wake up." Vixen commanded.

"I'm awake." He slurred.

Vixen jumped on the bed next to him. Her bright eyes gleamed as she stared him down. Kili was confused. She shouldn't be in his chambers... how did she even get past the lock. 

"How did you... get in..." He said, trying to merge words to form a sentence.

She winked before becoming serious, "We need to have a chat."

Kili sat upright, "Yeah we do."

Vixen took in a deep breath, "Okay well I don't want to come in between you and red elf and I am sorry to have put you in this position. I understand that you probably never want to ever talk to me again or even be near me and that is fine. As long as I have my companions, I need nothing else. I am planning on leaving this wretched place soon anyway. I'm sick of being in a mountain, I want to be outside in wide open spaces again. In fact, I want to be home, I miss it so much. Everything is wrong here and I think that's about all I had to say so I'm going to stop talking about now."

It took Kili a minute to register what she had said.

"Were you not listening?"

"What? No, I was, you just spoke very fast."

She narrowed her eyes, "Hmmm."

Kili looked at the ground, he wasn't sure how to deal with this. On the one hand there was Tauriel, while they could never officially be together, she was from his land and understood his customs. Vixen was different, so different. She didn't understand anything about how his society worked. She wouldn't understand that the time may come when he couldn't be with her anymore.

Kili realised that he had been standing in silence for minutes and Vixen had become impatient, "Okay whatever, I'm leaving Kili. I don't have time for this."

He grabbed her arm, "Vixen."

She turned around to face him. Her nostrils were flared wide and her teeth were bared. She growled and pushed him down onto the bed. 

She frowned down at him, "What do you want?"

Kili froze. Vixen's question had hit him hard. He had never thought about what he really wanted. Did he still want Tauriel? ... No... He did not....

"You..."

Vixen pushed Kili and straddled him on the bed. She leaned over and pressed her mouth to his. She moaned as she felt his erection underneath her, enjoying the thought of what was to come. He nibbled her bottom lip, teasing her by not allowing her to deepen the kiss.  _Two can do that..._ She thought, beginning to grind herself up against his hard length, enjoying the sensation. _  
_

Kili pulled her dress over her head, he hadn't realised that she wouldn't be wearing anything underneath. He blushed, hoping that she wouldn't think he was too eager. She didn't seem to notice, she was too busy making a trail of kisses along his cheek. She moved to his ear, biting the lobe. Kili enjoyed the new sensation, Tauriel had never been one to act cheekily, preferring to be practical.

Kili put a hand onto Vixen's breast. He played with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Vixen moaned his name into his ear, a small patch of wetness forming on his pants from her sex. She pulls of his shirt and begins another trail of kisses down his neck and then chest. She stops to suck on his nipples while her hands clumsily pull down his pants. kili can't help but be marveled by the woman on top of him. For someone so anxious and clumsy, it was evident that she had seen battle. Her arms weren't flimsy like many of the women that Kili had seen in his travels and her hands are surprisingly rough and calloused as she runs them up his thighs.

He shivers as her hand firmly grasps his balls. She continues her trail of kisses down... "Wait..." Kili breathes. She looks up, confused, "Did I do something wrong? Do Dwarves have some weird anatomy thing...?"

He chuckles softly and flips her gently onto her back. He quickly buries his head between her legs. He had been worried that he would have come too quickly if he had let her take him in her mouth. He began to explore her wet folds with his mouth. 

Vixen guided Kili towards her clitoris, hoping he would understand what to do. A few moments later she was rewarded with pressure building up in her core, threatening to explode soon. Kili thrust a finger to her and began to rhythmically pump it in and out of her. Vixen couldn't maintain her calm exterior, her breathing became ragged and erratic and she moved her hips in time with his movements, trying to get the most out of her coming orgasm. She could feel the pleasure rising to its peak as the familiar feeling threatened to overtake all her thoughts, leaving her focused on it, and it alone.

Finally, she hit her peak. Kili sucked on her as he rode it out. It was the first time anyone had ever done this and the result was overwhelming, it seemed to concentrate all her pleasure into the one place. Once Kili had decided she had finished, he pulled away, only to have Vixen push him down and place herself over his tip. 

 She gave him a coy smile, slowly lowering herself onto him. Kili gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, warm and wet but also tight. He couldn't help but watch as she took all of him in herself. It was such an enticing sight- watching himself become engulfed. She took him all the way in and leaned forward slightly, placing her hands on his chest to allow her more control.

Slowly she began to ride him. Kili wasn't sure whether he should watch her face, himself sliding in and out or her breasts that bounced with her every movement. Vixen loved the way he filled her entirely, each movement reminding her of how full she was. The sensation was heightened by how sensitive she still was. Kili started to meet her in the middle, adding his own thrusts to her movements. 

Kili's breaths became gasps and she knew he was nearing release so she leaned over more, catching his lips in a firey kiss. She bit at his neck while he moaned. As he was about to come, she skillfully moved her hand to touch his balls and stroke the sensitive spot behind them. He called her name as she felt him release into her.

Slowly she removed herself from him and flopped down next to him. Kili took a while to catch his breath and sort out his thoughts.

"You weren't wearing small clothes." He commented.

"I rarely wear small clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay, I felt uninspired and I wanted to make sure it was... good ;)  
> I promise I will try to be more punctual


	11. Chapter Eleven: What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay. I am currently studying for my final exams and such so it really limits my time.

**Chapter Eleven: What Happens Now?**

 

Vixen breathed heavily, she felt so stupid. She had some pretty great, but unrefined, sex with someone who was already in a relationship. 

"Bane's flaming ass," She breathed, moving off the bed.

Kili grinned, "What was that?"

She gave a small laugh, "Bane's a deity."  _And also my worst nemesis._

"And you often curse deities?"

She gave him a sad smile, "Only the ones that try to have me killed." 

She pulled on her dress and began to leave. Kili called out after her as she walked through the door but she didn't listen. She needed to leave before they were caught. What she did was wrong. Despite that knowledge she just wanted to do it again and again, and maybe even again. She sighed, as she walked back to her quarters.

_Az, we need to leave._ She called out to him in her thoughts, desperately hoping he could hear her.

Azreal was already at her quarters by the time she arrived. He knew, she could tell by the concerned look on his face. She didn't even care anymore, she needed her freedom. She craved the fresh air, she wanted to stretch out her legs, she needed to feel her muscles burning in protest again- she believed that her friskiness was just a side effect from being cooped up. Or at least that's what she tried to believe because that way she could blame everyone but herself.

Vixen quickly went inside and grabbed a pair of leather boots. She laced them up and met Azreal outside. "I need more armour."

Azreal nodded, they darted between the shadows to avoid any servants they met along the way to the armoury. She knew Azreal must have been reading people's minds during their stay, probably mapping out what he could. She was thankful for his foresight. She was frustrated by the lack of armour for anyone taller than 4ft6. She found some made to fit a more human build, perhaps for Tauriel? It was still much too small for Vixen's tall and well built stature, but it would protect her well enough. 

She and Azreal sneaked back to their friend's quarters. They were all awake and ready to go. She gave them a wide smile, "We were never meant to be stuck in one place for this long."

She was met with smiles from her group. "Arannis, can you cast a clairvoyance cantrip?"

He nodded, pulling out a small vial of dust and whispering an incantation. The dust glowed and hovered in front of them. Slowly, it floated away, showing them their destination. They stuck to the shadows, avoiding the increasingly populated halls. They tried to look as natural as possible but Vixen, Azreal and Arannis looked so strange among the dwarf people. Each so tall, so lacking in facial hair, so different. Vixen murmured a chant, using her ki energy to cloak her as much as possible. Azreal hummed a strange tune, which masked him and Arannis from the general populous. All anyone would see was a strange looking dwarf, with strange religious symbols covering his armour. 

After winding stairways and what felt like an eternity of chanting from Vixen and Az, they finally found their way out. Vixen caught one quick glance at the place she was leaving behind. Her heart was heavy, a feeling of dread settled over her. She shouldn't even be attracted to a dwarf. Their physiology was very close to being incompatible with such a height distance and yet Kili seemed to draw out the innocence Vixen thought she had once lost.  A childish naivety she could not afford to have when adventuring through old temples or dank grottoes. Silently the travelers traversed down the mountain, off to discover more of this new land they had found.

-

An Elven envoy had visited the Lonely Mountain the day before. All elves looked similar to the dwarves, not enough facial hair to tell them apart; this oversight was enough to let another elf go unnoticed in the city. He had tracked his friends down using his ranger abilities, followed their path through the cave and found where they had smashed through the wall. He just wanted to find them, to see them again. Scared and alone, he wandered the unfamiliar city of the dwarves, as inconspicuously as he could.

He slipped down forbidden hallways and through doors that weren't meant to be opened by a commoner such as him. He looked in the dungeons, recognising Vixen's unmistakable scent of sandalwood and ash immediately but she was no where to be found. He theorised that because they were so odd and dangerous that they were being kept in a much more secure place than a dungeon. 

He found the most secure place in the whole place, the throne room. His eyes scanned the perimeter. The dwarves were all elsewhere, he had a chance to search. Behind the thrown there was a well hidden mechanism. He found it easily, and opened it. It held a puzzle, difficult to the untrained eye, but not for him. He followed the passage it opened. He hoped to see his friends but he should have been prepared for the more obvious choice- a treasure room.

His greed got the better of him. He just had to see what riches were being held in such a well hidden vault; the temptation called him like water calls to a man in the desert. He scanned all the gold and silver; but none of it was as beautiful as the glittering gem that was positioned on a pedestal. Ever the thief, he took it into his gluttonous hands, relishing the quenched desire. He hid it under his cloak and fled the mountain to search elsewhere for his friends.

-

Kili had gone back to sleep once Vixen had left. He thought she just needed to see her friends, or be back somewhere. He was too tired and still on a high from last nights event. He could not believe everything that had happened. Her breasts bouncing has she rode him... the sweat glistening on her skin... the desire and lust in her eyes... her lips pressed to his neck... it had all been so perfect. Perhaps it had been so good because he had been expecting the worse from all the tales he had heard the other dwarves tell on their travels.

He awoke again, but this time it was unwelcome. There was shouting. He opened his eyes to find Fili and Thorin standing over him. He quickly sat up, pulling the covers with him to save his dignity. Slowly, the world came into focus around him.

"She's gone." Fili said.

Kili's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Who?"

"That bitch elf dragon thing!" Thorin roared at him, "Did you tell her about the Arkenstone?"

"Of course not!" Kili snarled.

"Well she's obviously taken it and fled the mountain!" Thorin spat.

"Well-" Fili started.

"Don't you dare suggest it wasn't her!" Thorin yelled.

"There's no proof to say she did it, other than the fact that she has left." Fili said evenly, trying to be reasonable.

"That's all the proof we need." Thorin said. 

Kili's mind reeled with all the information, processing it through his tired head. Did Vixen really just use him to get to the Arkenstone? It couldn't be true. He didn't want to face it.

"We must find her." Kili told them, letting them think he was saying this for them; when really he couldn't accept that she had just left.

Thorin nodded, a grim smile appearing on his face, "Seems as though it's time to call upon our old friends. Gear up, we need to leave before midday. We need to catch up with them as fast as we possibly can."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally did another chapter! My final exams are over so hopefully I'll be more consistent now. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
